1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, such as a single-lens reflex camera, and particularly to a camera including a rotatable mirror mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
The single-lens reflex camera has a mirror that is flipped up and down relative to the photographic optical path. It is well known that by driving the mirror at high speed, finder missing time due to mirror up/down motion can be reduced and continuous shooting speed can be increased. (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-3463)
However, when the mirror is driven at high speed, the mirror hits stoppers of the drive mechanism, producing a large vibration to the camera. As a result, image burr occurs due to the large vibration produced when the mirror retreats to its up state to get out of the photographic optical path, particularly during long exposure with a telephoto lens.